finding a family
by Raven Darcstar
Summary: Post 'order of the phoenix' sevitus starting the day after Harry Potter and Severus Snape learn that they are father and son. A.U. some o.o.c. Mentions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

Just taking a few lines to say 'hi'

I also own none of the recognisable characters

I also will not harm any of said characters, leaving them in the same condition as I found them in so others can play with them,too.

This is my first fic, so it may be a bumpy ride, so seatbelts on and off we go :)

Finding A Family

There was just the two of them staying at Grimmauld Place, Snape and Harry. Harry was lying awake, putting off getting up and facing the man he had found out just yesterday was actually his father. To be fair the man himself hadn't known either, but still…..

In fact the only person who had known before yesterday had been Lily. She had left a message and proof to be held by Sirius, which in turn was to be passed to Severus in the event their deaths. So far only Harry Snape and Dumbledore Knew , and Harry wasn't ready to believe it yet. He didn't know how to react to the man now, at least with their mutual hatred Harry knew where he stood , but now? The confused teen raked a hand through his hair almost wishing the day before had just been a dream. He took that thought back before it really became a thought at all. Uncle Vernon had not been happy at being told how to look after his nephew by the order of the phoenix (and why had they threatened his family? No one had ever bothered before) The teen had suffered for his Uncle's 'embarrassment at being told what to do by those unnaturals' The pain-relieving potions he had taken home with him had been life savers, but he was completely out of the bruise balm he had smuggled, unfortunate as evidence of Vernon's punishments was currently littering his back.

Aunt Petunia had mainly just ignored him, but Dudley had always enjoyed hurting his cousin, and had carried on as usual. He was definitely turning into his father, Harry thought ruefully. Thinking of fathers (and hoping their sons didn't always turn into them) Harry headed for his shower.

Harry had been growing his hair, and now it was long enough to comb over his famous scar. Ironic really, given that when he was younger he had hated his aunt doing just that. He had believed his scar to be cool and a little bit special. Then he had found out just how cool and special it was, and kept it hidden when he could. Seriously! Where did people get off just trying to touch it! staring at it was bad enough! Maybe his aunt had been protecting him all those years?

Reluctantly the boy threw on a t-shirt and jeans (both had once been Dudley's and were huge on the slim wizard) deciding that some of his bruises may be visible Harry pulled on a shirt. He was glad Hermione wasn't here as there was so much wrong with this outfit. He was counting on the cluelessness of wizards on muggle clothing to bluff his way through the school holidays.

The professor watched as the nervous boy came into the kitchen and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. Snape raised an eyebrow at the lack of food. He believed that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but was willing to let it go today and went back to his newspaper and second cup of coffee.

"When you have finished 'breakfast' I suggest you change into something decent", the man drawled.

"These are decent" Harry defended. It was true, all his other non-school clothes were worse.

"Those", the man gestured with a sneer ,"are not 'decent' by any stretch of the definition"

What on earth was the child trying to prove?

"Its what muggles wear", Harry tried, adding, "Sir". Well that was true. Dudley was a muggle who had worn these exact clothes.

"My father is a muggle and, I can assure you , he doesn't parade around looking like a scarecrow"

Harry flushed.

"Also, we have several muggle born students at school…", he raised an eyebrow, "Do you see where I am going with this?"

Harry gave a careless shrug "Aside from my school clothes, this is the best I have"

"Hmmmm" was the professor's only comment to that.

It took a Harry a moment to realise he was suddenly alone in the kitchen, and he rushed to follow.

The professor was pulling things out of Harry's trunk, and separating the items into piles- the Dursley clothes in one, his Weasley jumpers into another school books and supplies in another.

"What are you doing?", Harry shouted, embarrassed that his pitiful few possessions were being pawed through by someone who could, and probably would use his poverty as a weapon.

"Getting rid of your rubbish", Snape said calmly, though wondering where on Earth the boy had gotten his dress sense. "Then, I think , we will be getting you some proper clothing"

The boy blushed at that, then realised what the man was holding in his hand.

"I need that sir. Please?"

Snape glanced at the parchment he was holding, then at the child almost in tears over it. He realised he could make the boy beg, but also knew he wouldn't do that. He handed it over, curious as to the importance on such a useless item.

Harry sent a frantic glance at the almost empty trunk .

"Did you um get rid of anything?", he asked trying not to panic.

"I would not just 'get rid' of your possessions no matter how useless they appear to be. For example this broken mirror which I assume you also 'need'?"

The boy was obviously relieved to see that.

"There was a melted knife?", Harry asked hesitantly

The professor hadn't come across that yet, but a silent summoning charm brought it to his hand, and he gave it to the teen. It was curious that the child owned an invaluable invisibility cloak and one of the most expensive broomsticks on the market, yet it was a melted knife a broken mirror and, of all things, an old torn parchment that he seemed to be distraught over the thought of losing .

"There is a reason you wish to keep those?", Snape found himself asking.

"Sirius gave me them….and", the boy gulped, "This was my dad's ",he whispered. Then he realised what he had said to his actual father "I ..I mean J- James's", he amended before it hit him….James wasn't his dad. Would Sirius still have wanted him if he had known? And Remus?

The next thing Harry knew, he was leaning against the Potion masters chest being held and instructed to "Breathe in…good…and out…that's it . Deep breaths" until he calmed down.

Embarrassed, he tried to push away when he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry about that sir", he mumbled.

Severus couldn't believe what he was going to say, but knew he had to.

"You can still call James 'dad' you know", he told his son, managing to hide how much it would hurt him to hear it.

When the boy seemed in control, Snape checked Harry had no objections before banishing the Dursley rags, broken quills and other general rubbish, cast a cleaning charm on the trunk and used a spell to repack it neatly.

"I believe a full new wardrobe is in order" ,the professor commented on seeing the remaining clothes. "Poly-juice perhaps?", The man pondered

"No way! I am never taking that again.", Harry remarked

"Excuse me?" eyebrow raised

"Tastes like crap",Harry continued

"And you would know that how?", Snape voice was getting dangerously soft.

Harry's eyes widened realising what he had said and to who. "Well think about the stuff that goes into it, it would probably taste kinda gross, and it takes like a month to make. Oh and we'd need a bit of someone to pretend to be'", Harry babbled

"Indeed", drawled Snape, letting it go for now,

"Perhaps I could just get my tailor to come here?"

"Oh yes! And I too can wear 100 shades of black(!)",. Harry muttered sarcastically imagining himself wearing a smaller version of the professors robes. Did they have a 'billowing spell' as standard?

"Watch your smart mouth young man", Snape warned. Son or not, he was not putting up with cheek from this child.

After casting a disguise charm on both of them, Snape apparated them to a clothing store, which surprisingly had muggle -looking clothes as well as a large range of wizarding robes. Within minutes of arriving Harry found himself being measured by seemingly un-assisted tape measures while his guardian (soooo not ready to try another title for the man) conferred with the sales witch.

It was not long before the witch announced that the order was ready, and asked if the young man would like to try some of the items on to be sure they fit comfortably.

"No thanks", Harry answered at the same time as Snape said, "Yes , he would"

The two dark haired wizards locked gazes for a second, before the elder spoke as though addressing a much younger child , "We do wish to make sure they fit properly after all"

The boy glared back, "Which is why, I assume, I was measured"

His father ignored that remark as he pulled out a shirt and jeans and told the boy, 'Put those on and bring the rags back to be banished'

Clenching his jaw a little, Harry went off to change .

He had to admit it was good to have clean, new clothes that fit, it was a little (well, more than just a little) uncomfortable to be shopping with his Potions professor .

Snape ran an appraising eye over his new found son when he reappeared wearing the jeans and green shirt, which would suit his eyes when the disguise spell wore off. He shook his head when he saw what the boy was wearing on his feet, and gestured with one hand. Harry rolled his eyes but obeyed the unspoken command, and pulled Dudley's old worn trainers off. Snape winced as he noticed the boy had no socks on, and handed over a new pair as well as the trainers he had purchased for Harry to wear during the school holidays. As the child pulled them on, the man gladly banished the Dursley rags.

Only after they left the shop did Harry realise that the professor must have paid and he felt another prickle of embarrassment.

"Um Thanks for that sir. I can pay you back….."

"Indeed you will NOT", Snape cut off the rest of his son's sentence.

"But..", the boy started to argue.

"Enough! Providing proper clothing is one of the things a parent or guardian is responsible for!", the man snapped. He could afford to buy the best, and damn it all, that is precisely what his son would be getting from here on in! In part, to make up for not being in his life until now, and also because his parents couldn't afford more than second hand clothing for him, it was a matter of pride that he could.

Back at Grimmauld place, Snape announced they should pack as they were not staying there for the rest of the summer.

Harry frowned at that. Was he going back to his Aunt and Uncles then? How would he explain about having decent clothes?

"I have arranged for you to stay with my parents for the rest of the break", the man continued, not seeing Harry's confused look.

"Why?" If snape didn't want him, why had he even acknowledged being his parent? Or taken him shopping? Why not have just left him at Privet drive blissfully unaware?

"Because you cannot stay at my home", the man answered shortly. Just how stupid was the child? He knew Severus's situation. As a Death Eater he could be called or have 'visitors' at any time and there was no way he would leave any child alone in his house unsupervised! And most definitely NOT this child who could not stay away from trouble for any amount of time.

"Couldn't I just stay at my Aunts house then? Oh or Ron's?" Harry tried not to sound desperate. At least and the Dursley residence he knew what to expect, better the devil you know and all that..

"My parents are anxious to meet their grandson. It also means that we can get to know each other", Snape answered aloud, but added to himself 'but I can leave without worrying about leaving you alone'

"Yeah? you've known me 5 years and it took you that many minutes to decide you didn't like me! Remember?", Harry snarled ,"So why bother?"

Snape grabbed Harry's shoulders, moving so they were nose to nose, "I will be bothering because I am your father", the man hissed through a clenched jaw. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Now, do you want to go home for anything or are we ready to go to my parents home?", he straightened up, and combed his hair out of his eyes.

Harry frowned "Why would we need to go …Ah the Dursley's? No we don't need to there for anything", he shook his head adding to himself 'Ever again!'

Snape regarded the boy curiously. Of course he had meant his relatives, where else?

He shrank the trunks and Hedwig's cage and pocketed them, held onto his son's arm and apparated. Harry Knew that Hedwig would find him, where ever he ended up.

They landed in a garden. A nicely kept one at that, Harry couldn't help but notice, and wondered who took care of it, and then felt a pang of loss. Who would tend to 'his' garden at no.4 Privet Drive now? In the few seconds it took to find his feet after apperating, he noticed Snape had started walking towards the door, and followed not wanting to make a bad first impression.

He tugged nervously on his fringe to make sure his scar (and the bruise beside it) was covered, and chewed on his bottom lip.

Snape knocked on the door and waited. It was only a minute before it was opened by a small slim woman with long black hair, who greeted her son with a smile. "Severus", she welcomed drawing him into a hug. A tall but stocky man with sandy hair joined the family reunion, shaking the Potions Master's hand. "Sev", the older man nodded.


	2. getting aquainted

_**Yup, I still do not own Harry and co. **_

_Also, thanks for reading __J_

_I humbly submit chapter 2_

_The professor pulled gently on Harry__'__s arm and brought the boy into the family._

"_And this is Harry__",__ he introduced,_

"_Pleased to meet you__",__ the boy greeted, shyly_

"_My parents, Eileen and Tobias__",__ he told the child, who nodded to acknowledge he had heard, though he would no more call these people by their given names than he would call Snape Severus._

"_Come on in, then__",__ Eileen ushered them. _

"_Do you want to unpack first, or have lunch?__",__ Tobias asked_

_Severus glanced at his son and remembered he had n__o__t actually eaten anything yet._

"_Lunch sounds good, dad__",__ he decided._

"_Its just sandwiches__",Eileen__ commented leading everyone through to the dining room, where there was a huge platter of sandwiches stacked on the large table, a pot of tea, a pot of coffee, cups, a jug of cream and a bowl of sugar all laid out, __"__Pumpkin juice alright, Harry?__",__ she checked, smiling a the boy._

_The boy grinned __'__Yes thanks, ma__'__am__'__ he answered. He liked tea well enough, but having discovered pumpkin juice, well!, there was no competition._

"_Coffee for you, Sev?__",__ she checked before pouring._

_They sat down to eat, Harry still so nervous he only managed to nibble a couple of the small triangular snacks. The adults were more at ease as they already knew each other, though there was a tension as they had a stranger in their midst. They kept the conversation to small talk, hoping to put the teen at ease a little. __"__Well, we__'__ll clear up in here, Sev, if you want to take junior to unpack?__",__ Tobias suggested. Snape nodded and Harry followed him upstairs._

_Harry stood at the door gazing at the room. There was a bed with royal blue sheets on (Harry was relieved it wasn__'__t in slytherin colours!) there was a bedside table with a lamp, under the window was a larger table obviously for him to study at, and a bookcase, also a chest of drawers and a built in wardrobe._

"_I assume that it is up to your standards?__",__ Snape inquired dryly, not sure what to make of the boy not entering the room. Brat had better appreciate the effort his parents had put in!_

"_It__'__s brilliant__",__ Harry breathed __adding __an after 'Sir" as an afterthought, and finally going in._

_His father followed, unshrinking the trunk and Hedwig__'__s cage._

"_Was this your room? When you were little?__",__ Harry asked, genuinely curious._

"_This is not the house we lived in when I was growing up. My parents only moved here a couple of years ago__"_

"_So__…__..whose room is this? Do I have cousins?__",__ he asked, thinking, any cousins have to be an improvement on Dudley._

_The dark man smiled sadly, shaking his head, "No, there are no cousins, my mother put this together for you, this morning__"__ Why in all the world did the boy brighten up at that statement? It was just a room for Merlin__'__s sake!_

"_She did this for me?__"__, Harry turned to face his professor, eyes shining with joy. His very own room? At his aunt__'__s home all he__'__d had was a mattress in a cupboard that he shared with cleaning supplies and spiders, and later on, Dudley__'__s second bedroom. Not __'__Harry__'__s room__'__ he thought, a little bitterly, but his cousin__'__s __SECOND _room! And people who hadn't known of his existence had given him his very own room…

Severus watched as the range of emotions flitted across the child's face, unsure what was going on in his son's head.

"Wait, they only did this" he gestured, "this morning?", he frowned.

Snape smiled (it looked odd to Harry) "My mother _is_ a witch"

"oh",

"Eloquent as always", Snape started, then realised he could no longer end that sentence with 'Mr Potter' Hmmm maybe he should try using the boy's Christian name?

"Take a seat, Harry",the professor directed gesturing at the bed, while he took the chair from the desk and placed it in front of the bed. "we should have a chat, then I will leave you to unpack"

A 'chat'? uncle Vernon used that one a lot! But Harry was sure he hadn't done anything wrong!

Biting his lip, he sat. "It's soft!", He blurted

Snape rolled his eyes, honestly! Did he expect a mattress made of bricks?

He waited until the boy had settled, wearing an 'I am paying attention' expression on is face.

" You are aware that I will not be here all the time, yes?" Snape started leaning forwards, his elbows on his thighs, fingers laced together supporting his chin, "and that I cannot risk having you stay with me at my home?" Harry had just assumed that Snape didn't want 'Harry-bloody-Potter' staying in his precious home, and truth to tell, had resented it (though a lot relieved!) But now, being told it was because it was too high a risk, he realised that the professor actually did want him.

DOH!!

Harry realised just what the risk would be, and felt ridiculously stupid!

Like a death eater could have their master's number one target in their home!

He dragged his attention back to Snape, and realised the man was waiting on answer.

"Yes sir", the boy replied sheepishly

"When I am not here, my parents will be taking care of you. I want, no I _expect _you to behave appropriately at all times! No cheek or disrespect! Understood?"

"Yes sir", Harry nodded. He wasn't planning on doing otherwise

Snape leaned back in his chair, and took a breath.

"My father is strict , and I should warn you, believes in corporal punishment"

Again, the boy nodded 

"Do you know what that means?", Snape asked, knowing a lot of muggles would not have been raised with this discipline. There seemed to always be protests to make it illegal or claims of it being abusive.

Harry frowned "yes sir" he assured the man, all the more determined to stay out of trouble.

Snape raised an eyebrow. He wanted there to be no misunderstandings on this. He hoped the boy would not need punished at all during his stay, but Severus could not claim to be optimistic and experience told him that this child could not avoid trouble for long. He did not want to come in from a meeting to the boy complaining about not expecting physical punishment.

Seeing that the professor didn't believe him, Harry mumbled, "He'll hit me"

Snape drew a breath through his teeth. Merlin! The child was melodramatic!

"It means that if you _seriously misbehave_, you will end up over my father's knee. For minor incidents, swearing for instance, you will get your mouth washed out with soap" he noted the screwed up face to that, "or you may end up with your nose in a corner, or grounded to your room"

"Yes sir", Harry said determined not to earn any of those.

"Any punishment will be fully explained at the time", Snape told him.

"You're so damn sure I will need punished",Harry muttered

"I hope you will not, however I felt it only fair to warn you what would happen. How did your Aunt and Uncle punish you?", Snape wondered.

Harry shrugged "Depended on the crime", he evaded.

"Grounding? Withholding treats? Lecturing?"

"Does it matter, sir?"

"Yes. I would like to know."

"They also believe in corporal punishment. Sir", Harry told him, with a sigh. The man nodded. He thought that from the boy already knowing the term. He left his son to unpack.

A little later, Tobias came up to see how his grandson was doing.

"Want to come downstairs and join us for a bit, Harry? Let us get to know each other"

"Sure, sir", Harry agreed not wanting to get on the man's wrong side.

Surprisingly, Snape was still there.

"Ah good Harry. We were just about to have a cuppa", his grandmother smiled at him, "would you rather tea or juice?"

"Juice please", Harry gave a shy smile. They took their drinks to the living room. Snape surprised Harry by sitting next to him on the sofa.

'So Harry, tell us a little something about yourself' Eileen encouraged

"There's really not much to tell", Harry shrugged (did Snape just snort?)

Eileen had been expecting more than that, but tried again.

"You are at Hogwarts, yes? Going into what? third year?"

Severus almost choked on his coffee spraying the dark drink all over the blue sweater he had worn.(again proving his point, _black_ is the best colour! And his robes would have repelled the liquid! Muggle clothes just did not work for him.)

'No ma'am, just finished fifth.' Harry said quietly, blushing. He wasn't _that_ small surely?

'No way!', Eileen exclaimed. 

Tobias tried to calm his wife, but she was busy glaring at her son.

'Sev?'

The man was un successfully trying to mop up his coffee. 

"Yes, he is fifteen" he confirmed, giving up and using his wand clean up the dark liquid. 

"But he's tiny!", Eileen stated

Seeing the boy was not enjoying this, Toby tried to make him feel better.

"Was your mother small, lad?", he asked gently 

Harry cringed. "I dunno sir", he mumbled. Great! One more thing he didn't know about his mother! 

"How can you not know?",Eileen was incredulous.

"His mother died fourteen years ago, mum",Snape said quietly, wishing he thought to mention that sooner. He had deliberately not told his parents that their visitor was in fact 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', he thought it would be good for the boy to be treated as a normal child.

"Oh lad", Tobias murmured sympathetically. But that gave Eileen more questions

"Then why was he not staying with you since then?", she demanded of her son.

"We just found out about being related. Lily left a message with Harry's Godfather, to be left to me in the event of his death" Snape told his parents quietly, glancing at his son. He had a sneaking suspicion that the boy had yet to grieve properly for Sirius Black.

"So where has he been all this time?", Eileen wanted to know

"With my mum's sister.", Harry told her, quietly, "my Aunt Petunia" 

"You were raised with your cousin, weren't you?", Snape prompted, to get the boy to talk.

"Yes sir, Dudley", Harry dutifully answered.

"Well we can certainly bring Dudley round for a visit, maybe stay over", Tobias said cheerfully. After all if the boys had been raised as brothers they would be bound to miss each other.

"Why?", the question was out of the boy's mouth before he could think.

"It wouldn't do for us to cut you off from your family, lad",Toby said still cheerfully.

"I will be going to see the Dursleys at some point soon anyway", Snape mentioned.

"What?! Why?",Harry asked, turning to face the professor.

The man frowned at his son. 

'I will be letting them know you will be staying with me from now on, collecting the rest of you things…'how slow was the boy?

"What things?", Harry scoffed

"The rest of your belongings? Photographs? Old school report cards? You favourite childhood teddy?", Snape listed. He was a little bit hurt by how much of his son's life he had missed and wanted to catch up. 

'Oh', Harry tried to look resigned, while trying to think of a way to either stop the man going at all, or how to explain there were no belongings there for him, nor photographs, and school report cards? Pah! All burned, as he had 'obviously done something un natural to them to make it look like he was better than Dudley'

"How are your grades at school, Harry?", Tobias asked, leaning back in his chair.

Oh crap! 

Okay, I can do this.

"I do all right, sir", Harry answered not looking at his professor.

Eileen seemed to have calmed down and smiled as she asked if he had followed family tradition and gone into Slytherin House.

"No,Gryffindor, ma'am", he said apologetically.

'Oh, not to worry. Someone had to break out of Slytherin I suppose' she grinned to let him know she was kidding.

"Well my mum and da…James were in Gryffindor, so that kinda made up my mind", Harry told her

"Made up your mind?", Snape raised an eyebrow, "the hat just asked you where you wanted to go?" his tone revealed how likely he thought this was, as in, not at all.

"Not Quite , it said Slytherin and I kept saying 'not slytherin' so …", the boy shrugged.

"Indeed? May I ask as to why you were adverse to my House?",the potion Master's voice had become dangerously silky.

"It wasn't personal!", he hastened to assure ,"Well, it was, but against Malfoy! He was there and I didn't like him, Ron was in Gryffindor"

"Well what is your favourite subject?", Eileen asked to bring the topic back on track.

Harry grinned, "Defence against the dark arts",he answered enthusiastically. "Mind you, we have had some truly crap teachers for it", he added.

The two snape males exchanged a glance, the elder raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you could rephrase that? 'Incompetent' would not be an under statement", Severus advised, "And it prevents you from using …..less appropriate language"

Harry frowned. 

His father raised an eyebrow, and mouthed 'crap'

"Oh, sorry", Harry said, with a wince. He had never considered that word as swearing, though Hermione always gave him and Ron a row for using it, as she did.

"How were your teachers so awful?", Eileen wanted to know. She liked that the boy was animated when talking about that subject, just like her Sev had been. She also felt that the two men had over reacted, it wasn't like the boy had used a really offensive word.

"Well last year all we did was read a book fit for a five year old", Harry shrugged

"Of course some pupils decided that they should run the class for themselves", Severus commented mildly, allowing himself a smirk as the teen coloured. 

"They allowed the pupils to run the class?", Tobias snorted

Harry stayed quiet, but Severus commented, "They did not exactly ask for permission", he said dryly.

"At least we learned something!", Harry defended.

"How are you at Potions, Harry?", Eileen gushed, changing the subject, it had been both her and her son's favourite lesson.

"Not great", Harry apologetically told her, feeling he had let her down somehow.

" We can remedy that during your stay", Snape commented to Harry. Yippy skip, Harry thought, managing not to say it aloud.

"Am I allowed to write to Ron and Hermione during the holidays? And let Hedwig out of her cage?", the boy asked uncertainly. Asking questions at Privet Drive was a crime for Harry, and though he knew most of their rules were made specifically to make his life as difficult as they could, he wasn't sure if some of them would be enforced by other people.

"Let me read your letters before you send them", Snape said wearily. It had been a long day, and he still a few things to take care of at his home before spending the rest of the school break with his parents and his son.

"I really should be heading off.", he told them.

He gave his mother a hug, shook hands with his father, but was unsure what would be appropriate for Harry, a hug for instance would be far too intimate. "A word, please, Harry?", he requested, and the boy followed him to the hall.

"Mind what I told you earlier. I want you to behave yourself!", he warned the teen.

"Yes sir", the boy sighed, rolling his eyes. Honestly! Did the man not trust him?

"And cut that attitude", Snape was a little nervous. Should he warn his parents how much trouble this young wizard attracted? Or indeed, why? He gave the boy a shoulder squeeze before leaving, vowing to return shortly.


	3. first night

First off, I apologise for chapter 2, I didn't mean to post it as I wasn't happy with it, however, I hit a button and there we were. I have no idea where the underlining came from, it wasn't there when I previewed.

Lots of 'thank you's to every one who has put me on their alerts.

More thanks of course to everyone who has reviewed! Wow! I just hope I can live up to expectations J

All going well, chapter 3 will not be underlined, x

And it sadly doesn't go without saying, I own none of this (except the mistakes)

Xxxxxxxxx

After the professor had left, Harry felt a little more at ease. Eileen made a simple meal of sausage and mash for dinner, and Harry chatted a little bit about his two best friends at Hogwarts. After the meal, Harry offered to do the washing up. Toby shook his head, "Its all right, lad, tomorrow is soon enough to put you to work" his blue eyes twinkling.

Not wanting to intrude on the Snapes, Harry excused himself to his room. (his room! He was never going to get tired of saying that!) Hedwig had arrived and was sitting on top of her cage, waiting on her human to stroke her head, which he obliged, getting as much comfort as she did. He was going to have to send her to for more owl treats, and food in case she couldn't hunt every night.

Then he cursed himself for an idiot! He couldn't believe he was about to happily send his owl off to get supplies and hadn't thought about getting something for himself! He really was slow.

Surely if he could owl order treats and food, he could owl order the apothecary for healing salves! And if he sent money it would be completely anonymous! He did not want anyone to know his uncle knocked him about.

He went to his trunk grabbing a quill, parchment and ink and thought about what he should ask for and then realised he had no idea how much it would cost.

Chewing his bottom lip, he wrote a polite note requesting a price list and recommendations for what would be the best remedy for a fast removal of bruises, and what the cost would be to have it made up and sent, and also how soon. As he sent his snowy owl off on her mission, he wondered how much it was going to cost and panicked in case he didn't have enough left since his last visit to the bank, which led to more things to panic about! What if he was no longer allowed to use the Potter vault since he was no longer a potter? Or would It be okay since it was his mother's vault too? Would Snape let him? The man had been annoyed that Harry had offered to reimburse him for the clothes. And if he no longer had access to his parents vault, he would be as dependant on Snape as he had been on the Durlseys, a thought he did not relish.

Hedwig reappeared just over and hour later, and Harry was relieved that the pre-made potion was not too expensive and was guaranteed to work within half an hour (it was the popular salve that

quidditch players used he was assured) Unable to stop himself from grinning, he filled out the order and sent a little extra money as he was so grateful, he also sent a note for the best owl treats he could for Hedwig, she deserved it.

While he was waiting on his delivery, he thought about writing to his friends, then decided that he didn't really want Snape to read anything he sent .

On a whim, he went back downstairs.

"Mrs Snape?", he got her attention as he entered the living room

"Mrs Snape is Toby's mother," She told him, her black eyes sparkling with amusement, "Eileen is fine for me sweetheart, or Gran if you want"

Harry chewed on finger nail. "you really wouldn't mind if I called you 'gran'?" he tried not to let it show how much he would love to call her that, it would make him feel like he really did belong and that he was wanted

"Only if you want to", she nodded. She had been nagging Severus for years to marry ,settle down and give her grandchildren. One out of three Sev, but I'll take it.

Shyly, Harry gave it a try. " Gran?"

Oh that was weird! And not just because she didn't look old enough to be a grandmother.

She chuckled. "It'll take time to get used to, now what was it you were after?"

"I just wondered if you had a telephone? And If I could use it?" the bottom lip was getting gnawed again.

"oh! Of course! Its through here." she started to lead him to the hall, " did you want to call your Aunt?" , she wished she had offered to let him do that rather than have to ask.

" Oh no, um actually a friend from school. Its just that Sn… uh pro.. Uh.." Oh Hell! What was he meant to call the Greasy Git now any way?

"Your father?", Eileen supplied. Poor kid, it must have been weird to suddenly be told one of your teachers was really your parent.

"He wants to read any letters that I sent and I figured I could …", he shrugged, already seeing that idea being vetoed.

"You would be best clearing any communications with your father first, sorry. I will assume he has a reason for checking your post?" she had been curious about that when the boy had asked about writing.

"I guess", Harry said. It was probably to make sure Harry didn't tell Ron and Hermione about the latest turn his life had taken, as if he was going to start bragging about being Snapes kid?! And he did actually know better than to trust sensitive information to owl post.

"You can ask him tomorrow", Eileen promised him.

He was coming back so soon? But that wasn't fair! Harry had been able to relax without wondering if a snide remark or putdown was coming his way.

"And I believe he is going to be arranging a study schedule for you too", she continued, then looked at the dismayed child, she added "don't worry, I'll make sure you get plenty of time off" She sympathised with him, who would want a teacher as a parent after all?

"Thanks", Harry told her automatically .

He knew he shouldn't really complain, given that he had normally had to do his homework in secret at the Durlseys (neither he nor they had considered no.4 Harry's home) This year he would be able to do his homework and the extra credit assignments as well, and have a professor on call (but seriously he would have preferred any other professor …..oh amend that almost any other professor … He most certainly did not want Lockhart for instance, or Umbitch or Trelawney…Jeez Dumbledore knew how to pick them didn't he? Maybe Snape wasn't that bad? He after all had never actually tried to kill or maim Harry ,which put him one up on Quirrel and even Remus)

It had been a long day and Harry excused himself to bed just before ten. He glanced nervously at Eileen. "good night, grandma" he said quietly, blushing when she stood up to hug him

He hesitated when he turned to Tobias

The man grinned ,"gramps is fine or Toby" he smiled. He was surprised that the boy had used grandma so quickly

"night Gramps" , Harry ducked his head a little embarrassed.

Earlier on Harry had quickly put his new clothes away, but now he took some time to actually look at what the professor had purchased.

There was a selection of long sleeve shirts and t-shirts in different colours (only 2 were black, he's slipping! Harry thought) he now owned 3 pairs of blue jeans and one pair in black a pair of dress trousers and a couple of casual robes (one set in dark blue and one bottle green) and one set of new dress robes (black and with lots of those tiny buttons the man seemed to favour!) and a brand new all weather cloak.

Harry had to admit he was touched. His aunt had known him all his life and never spent more on him than she could, and a man who didn't like him had spent a small fortune on him. He even had pyjamas! A couple of pairs of shorts and t-shirt style, a couple of short sleeve full leg style an one pair were long sleeve long leg.

Then Harry noticed the underwear.

The snarkiest professor ever, had chosen and then paid for Harry's under wear!

Just kill me now! Harry groaned mortified

'its not like he'll ever see you in it' the boy told himself, 'Ron's mum buys his, it's what parents do'

'but' he argued 'It's SNAPE!'

'And he is your father'

'But I don't want him to be my father!'

'You would rather have no one again? With Snape you get a gran and grampa'

'I s'pose' he sulked

'And with the Durlseys…..'

'I know' he cut himself off 'I just wish….'

'I know'

Hedwig's soft hooting brought Harry out of the argument he was losing with himself. He shook his head, honestly any one witnessing that would think he had cracked. He gave his pet a generous helping of treats and checked she had enough water before turning his attention to his package- an early birthday present to himself.

It took some bizarre contortions, but he managed to get his back covered in the cream which would get completely rid of every punch and kick he had 'earned' from his uncle, he did his arms next, and last but not least, the one on his forehead, courtesy of Dudley ramming him into a doorframe. It was probably the only time Dudley had ever been shouted at by Vernon. Not for hurting Harry, the small teen knew, but for marking his face. It didn't stop Harry enjoying his cousin being on the receiving end though. He checked to make sure all evidence had indeed been removed, sadly noting that his scar had not been removed. Ah well, he had lived with it this long… he combed his fringe back to hide it.

He pulled on the green and silver short pyjamas, wondering if this was Snape's idea of a joke? Na that would mean he had a sense of humour, which in turn would imply he was human.

Quite a bit later, Tobias was on his way to bed, and passing Harry's room heard the boy talking. He popped his head in to see who he was talking to. He saw the boy was tossing and turning and giving out whimpers. He crossed over to the bed and laid his hand on the child's shoulder. The noise from Harry's throat got higher in pitch and it was obvious that the boy was in the grip of a nightmare. Toby shook the boy to waken him. Harry immediately muttered, "sorry, Uncle"

" Harry?", Toby shook the boy again and this time it worked, Harry's eyes snapping open as he awoke with a gasp. He took a couple of deep breaths, assuring himself he was safe. His scar was prickling a little.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, are you all right?"

He knew he wasn't in privet drive and his uncle was not on his way to give Harry what-for for wakening the household.

"yeah, I'm fine" he assured his grandfather, honestly.

"Bad dream?" the man queried

Harry nodded

"Want to talk about it?" He made to brush the boy's sweat soaked fringe off his equally damp forehead.

Seeing the movement but not sure about what was going on, he pulled back from the hand.

Harry shook his head, his eyes lowered in embarrassment. What had he expected the man to do? Slap him after being concerned?

"I can get you a potion from Eileen if you want?" he offered , "she used to give them to Sev when he had nightmares"

Harry was tempted, but the Durlseys used to offer him something they knew he would like just to refuse it after he had plucked up the courage to ask- like a cold drink when he was gardening, or a school trip that the rest of the class had got permission for ,or lunch…

"I'll see what Eileen has" he decided not to wait on the boy answering. It was obvious that he wanted help get back to sleep, but was just too shy to ask.

When he returned to Harry's bedroom, the boy was sitting on the edge of the bed swaying clutching his head and groaning.

Poor kid, Toby thought, deciding to get Eileen, a nightmare and now a migraine, probably both brought on by the stress of the last few days.

Eileen came into the room just in time to conjure a bucket for Harry to vomit into.

"oh God! I am so sorry!", Harry apologised, so embarrassed he wanted to cry.

Eileen sat on the bed beside him, rubbing his back until they were both sure he had finished.

"You go freshen up, sweetie" she told him, getting rid of the contents but keeping the bucket just in case.

He gave a watery smile when he came back after brushing his teeth and washing his face.

"I'm sorry" he told her again.

They wouldn't send him back to the Durlseys would they?

Don't worry, Harry" she guided him back into bed and tucked him in.

"now drink up", she handed over the stomach calming potion, not that Harry recognised it, it had a different smell to what he was expecting

His grandmother smiled as she noticed him smelling it.

"I tweaked the recipe a little. Lilies worked better for me"

Harry grinned, maybe his mum was looking out for him?

He gulped down the dreamless sleep she handed him too.

He was asleep before she left the room.

Around ten the next morning, Eileen and Toby were enjoying a mid morning cuppa when their front door opened and Severus came into the living room.

"morning" he greeted his parents. Glancing around and noticing a lack of teenager he asked "where's Harry? Not grounded already?" he hoped not or the boy would be on the receiving end of more than just a tongue lashing from him!

" He's still in bed, Sev", Eileen told him.

The professor's face hardened, "I asked that you didn't spoil him." his tone was as hard and cold as his face.

"Sev.." his mother started but Tobias took over.

"No Eileen, Sev is right. This is his child we are talking about after all, so what he says goes", he squeezed her hand as he turned to his son "however, Severus, the boy had a rough night and we thought a long lie wouldn't hurt"

Not liking it, Severus just "hmmmm" ed but left it .

Harry came down stairs after eleven, having enjoyed a hot shower.

"morning" her greeted his grandparents, before realising the Professor was there also, and he stuttered out a "morning sir" suddenly very self conscious.

"It is barely still morning", snape commented in is cold sneering voice.

"Sir" Harry acknowledged the man had spoken but had no other comment for him.

"Come on lad, let's get you some breakfast", Toby led the child through to the kitchen.

Deciding that she would help the slight boy on his way to a growth spurt, Eileen had slipped some nutrient potion into his pumpkin juice, which he drank while nibbling his toast. Toby took himself out the way, leaving the next generation to it.

Severus sipped his coffee, watching his son, shaking his head. Honestly! The-Brat-That-was-Worshipped had only been here one day, and already had his parents wrapped round his wand!

"Maybe I should have taken you to my home after all, my parents seem to have joined your fan club!" he drawled enjoying a smirk when the boy glowered, finishing his breakfast in silence.


	4. life with the professor

.Still own none of the Potter-verse, just playing with it : )

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

sorry for the lame title, and for taking so long getting this up

--

Harry decided against reminding the snarky professor that the reason they were staying with the senior Snapes was because it wasn't safe at his home. Come to think of it, Harry wasn't sure who he would have been in more danger from, death eaters or Snape himself!

He finished his toast, and washed his dishes. Just as he was about to make his escape, Snape asked to have a look at his homework.

Damn and Double Damn!

He hadn't had the chance to liberate his school trunk from its exile under the stairs before Tonks had come to deliver him and his things to Grimmauld Place.

He gulped, then confessed, "I… ah.. haven't actually… started it yet?"

The professor frowned. "No notes? No first drafts? On any subject?" his voice was almost a whisper.

The boy shook his head at each suggestion.

Snape took a deep breath. By this point in the holidays, he had almost finished his assignments, and his son had yet to start? Oh his study habits were going to change!

"Then I suggest you get started", he told the boy coldly.

Harry indulged in an eye-roll while his back was to the man. If he had the choice, he would have had his home work well on the way to being finished by now!

"And I want to see your first drafts", Snape added

Harry started his normal "yes sir" before he processed what had been said.

Wait a minute!

"First drafts?!", He exclaimed. How many drafts was he going to have to write?

Snape smirked. As he had suspected, the boy was planning to do the minimum amount of work he could get away with.

"And I want to see a decent effort!" Damn he really wanted to end that sentence with 'Mr. Snape' but of course legally the boy was still a Potter, and he was triple damned if he was going to call his son after that arrogant toe-rag! So he settled for, "Right, boy?"

Harry gulped. Nothing good happened after being called 'boy'

And just what would be classed as a 'decent effort' anyway? Given the professors impossibly high standards in class…..Harry silently said 'goodbye' to any free time he might have had these holidays as he made his way up to his room.

Maybe he was being ungrateful? At least he was allowed to do his homework here, and had a desk to work at, much better than trying to hold a torch under the bedcovers in the middle of the night after a day of chores, keeping an ear out for his aunt and uncle so he could feign sleep if they thought to check up on him, and of course making sure to get enough sleep so he could get through the next days chores.

And he had actually enjoyed doing homework when he was at primary school, before he had started to receive better marks than Dudley. That was when he started getting punished for doing homework, studying and even outshining precious Dudders in class tests. He had gotten into the habit of pretending he had only understood about half of the course work and deliberately answered questions wrong on tests. At Hogwarts he had planned to show what he could do if he put his mind to it, but he was side-tracked by the novelty of having a best friend for the first time in his life, and people were always sort of expecting something special from him. The best way to hide was to maintain an average score where possible. Ironically, he and Hermione would have been perfect study partners if Harry hadn't known Ron. He also knew Hermione didn't have to work as hard as him, he had to really concentrate, which was hard to do in the common room.

Before making a start on any of the summer essays, he read over the requirements each professor had (demanded!) asked for in their subjects.

McGonagall was 'simply' wanting three different types of transfiguration, variations of incantations and wand movement- not the easiest, but he sort of had a couple of ideas, he would come back to that one.

The Charms one was going to be a breeze, he definitely knew how to use a simple Charm defensively, though he had a fair idea there may be two other essays on how to use 'Winguardiam

Leviosa' on a mountain Troll!

There had been no assignment for the Defence Against The dark Arts, for which he was grateful and he didn't really plan on taking Divination next year. That left Potions. Harry groaned out loud when he read over Snape's essay. He was going to have to go through all five years worth of Potions books for all the information! (He just knew Hermione wouldn't need to re-read her previous notes!)

This was going to be the toughest essay to research never mind write!

And he knew the man was less than forgiving when it came to marking.

Harry tapped his finger against his lips as he tried to decide what his best option would be- to start with the monster essay and squeeze in as much of the others with the time left, or do the others first and concentrate 100 on the Potions project.

Or, of course, not doing that horrendous assignment at all.

Snape wasn't taking less than 'outstanding' o.w.l.s in his n.e.w.t. class, a grade Harry wasn't optimistic about having achieved, given the way his class assessments had gone last year.

He decided to leave that one and start one of the others. If, by some miracle he had passed the grade, he would have time between he results coming out and school starting write a decent essay.

He would maybe start the research earlier, just in case.

He picked up one of the others.

History of magic oh joy!

Harry rolled his eyes. What a surprise, it was to be on defining moments of the Goblin Wars, just like last years….wait a minute! Harry dug around in his school trunk and there was last years Goblin War essay, just waiting to be copied, with maybe a little more information added.

A couple of hours later, while Eileen and Severus prepared lunch, Tobias went to let Harry know it was nearly ready and to finish up where he was and wash his hands.

The man stood at the open door watching his grandson reading over what looked promisingly like a completed paper. He entered the room, his slippers making no sound on the thick carpet.

Harry was unaware anyone was in the room with him until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

With a small yelp of surprise, Harry curled away instinctively even as he turned to see who had sneaked up on him.

Seeing the stunned, hurt look on his grandfather's face, he shook his head. He knew he wasn't at privet Drive! He knew Uncle Vernon wasn't here! He knew all that, he had just forgotten for a second.

"Sorry, sir, you gave me a fright", he tried to make light of it.

"Sorry about that, lad, I guess I should have coughed or something", Toby apologised, feeling a little embarrassed at scaring the child.

"'s okay" Harry assured, trying to laugh off his over reaction.

"I just came up to let you know that lunch is almost ready", Toby smiled. "And next time, I'll knock, even if the door is open" he chuckled.

Harry went to the bathroom and washed the ink off his hands, before scooping cold water on his face. Jeeze, could he have made a bigger fool out of himself?!

He made his way slowly downstairs, hoping that his grandfather didn't mention it.

"There you are, Harry", Eileen greeted, as though she hadn't seen the boy just a couple of hours ago.

He couldn't help but smile in return. It was nice to have an adult happy to see him.

Severus watched, slightly amused, as his parents fussed over getting the boy fed. Good grief! He was surely able to pour his own pumpkin juice…wait a minute. .what…?

"Mother", he asked her in a voice low so the other two wouldn't hear. "did you….?"

"it's just…."

" A nutrient potion! I saw that. Why?"

"Have you seen how much or rather how little that boy eats? It wouldn't keep a bird alive", she kept her voice a low as her son's.

Snape frowned. True, Harry had not eaten much on their arrival, but that was to be expected he supposed. And he only had two slices of toast this morning. "He may still be just settling in"

"And until he starts threatening to eat us out of house and home, this will keep him healthy!" she ended the conversation, taking Harry his juice.

"Thanks, gran", he took a large drink, almost finishing the whole glassful in one go "I guess I needed that" he felt obliged to comment bashfully. He hadn't realised how thirsty he had been.

"Perhaps you should take frequent beverage breaks, to help you to stay hydrated while you do your school work", Snape advised, not unkindly.

"You could just set up your stuff in the dining room, and have a jug of water beside you", Tobias suggested. It did seem a shame for the boy to be exiled to his room.

"Really?", Harry beamed at that, "That would be great. Thanks gramps." he had always been sent out of the way at the Dursleys.

As Harry started to eat, his father regarded him thoughtfully. He couldn't believe the child had already claimed (and been claimed by!) his parents. He felt (oh surely not jealous!) left out? Unnecessary?

His parents seemed to be enjoying themselves, looking after the grandchild they never expected to have. Truth be told he had not planned (nor expected) to ever have a child. He knew he was not marriage material, and that women did not find him attractive.(He would always have chosen brains over looks anyway.) In fact there was only one woman he had ever entertained the thought of commitment with, and that had been Lily. They had been close friends at school, but nothing more, and he had been gutted when she married Potter, the bane of his life! He had thought she had taste! She was smart enough, he thought, not to fall for James's charms as so many other witches had.

But no, the only person he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with, had married a man he couldn't stand. To be fair, she hadn't known how Severus had felt about her until much later.

Tobias interrupted his son's musings by asking, "When are you going to see Harry's folks?"

"I had hoped for this week, but they have not yet replied to my owls", Severus answered

Harry's fork clattered to the floor.

"You sent owls to the Durlseys?" he blurted . Oh I am sooo dead if I get left alone with Uncle Vernon ever again.

" It would be impolite to just turn up on their doorstep unannounced", Snape spoke as though explaining the very obvious.

"They won't answer. They hate owls.", Harry told them, nervously.

"Then how do you communicate when you are at school?", Eileen queried, a little puzzled. Even muggle born students usually had no problem using owl-post to keep in touch with their parents.

'Oh!… uh…" Harry thought fast, "Well ,they know Hedwig" he ducked under the table to retrieve his fork, knowing the professor could tell he was lying if he just by looking at him.

Snape's eyes had narrowed at the boy. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember many letters being delivered to the youngster. And had young Malfoy not made comments about that?

"Well, there is always the telephone", Eileen offered, "Oh , Sev Harry wanted to call one of his school friends, rather than write, would that be all right?"

Snape raised an eyebrow, watching the boy intently.

"I believe he would be better writing to Miss Granger."

"Oh Harry, you didn't say it was your girlfriend!" his grandmother gushed

What?! NO! He almost dropped his fork again.

Harry faltered even as Tobias smirked at his wife, "Stop teasing the child"

Severus shook his head at his family.

"I shall compose another note for Petunia and Vernon, and send it off with Hedwig" the professor suggested.

"Or I could just call?", Harry insisted. He did not want to risk his pet to the Dursleys, how often had his uncle threatened to kill his owl?

"That does make more sense, Sev.", Tobias added his two cents worth.

After lunch, Harry nervously dialled his Aunts house, hoping no one was home.

The prim voice answered "Hello?"

"Aunt Petunia? It's Harry" he told her.

The change in her tone was immediate.

"What do you want?"

"Um did you ,by any chance, get a couple of owls?"

"I knew you were behind those, Boy! When your uncle gets a hold of you…", she hissed threateningly down the line.

"I just found out about them. My, uh, father wants to come visit you, and he wants to know when would be convenient?", the boy blurted out in a rush, twisting the phone cable nervously through his fingers.

"Your father is dead" ,she reminded him, coldly.

"Turns out he is still alive, that's kinda what he wants to discuss." Harry sighed.

"Well, we are certainly not going to fight for you! Your father can have you", she snapped and hung up the phone.

Harry stared at the receiver for a long moment before replacing it in the cradle.

He had known, of course, that they had never wanted him, but the rejection still stung, and he had to think of a way to stop the Snapes from visiting the Durlseys. The teen could feel tears stinging his eyes, but determinedly blinked them back. His mothers sister had grudgingly let him stay there for nearly fifteen years but he was under no illusions, he had never been part of the family. But part of him had hoped that maybe……

"Well?", Snape prompted, leaning against the doorframe, arms folded.

Harry tried to get some words out, but he couldn't think what to say, nor get enough breath to speak.

He opened and closed his mouth, feeling like a fish out of water. He shook his arms which suddenly felt cold and tingly. He gazed through unfocused eyes at his teacher, trying to loosen the clothing from his neck, even though he was wearing a v-neck t-shirt.

In a second, the man was behind his son, holding him against his chest. He managed to negotiate them both onto the floor, and tried to help the boy focus on breathing.

"Easy, Harry. You're all right", Severus kept muttering.

"Sorry, sir", the boy muttered, trying to push himself off his father. Snape held him back firmly , the boy would probably pass out if he tried to get up just yet.

Harry groaned inwardly as he realised he was being helped again by Snape. What was wrong with him? Twice in as many days he had collapsed on the Potions Master. He felt humiliated at his weakness, and tears were gently escaping from his eyes.

"You are all right, Harry", the man soothed, "just keep breathing in, hold it….and out…easy as that…and again, in.." he kept up the soft directions, and Harry felt himself relax, following the softly spoken words. His breathing started to return to normal, and he suddenly felt chilled all over, shivering slightly.

"Feeling better?", the professor asked quietly.

Harry managed a nod, though he lowered his head ,embarrassed about the episode.

As they stood together, Harry was a little annoyed that Snape held on to him. It was even more galling that the man had been right to do so, as Harry stumbled almost falling back to the floor.

Severus guided the boy to the sitting room and onto the sofa, and headed into the kitchen to make them both a calming tea (his mothers special blend). He returned with the steaming drinks, and pulled the large knitted blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it around the boy's shoulders.

Harry pulled the blanket tightly around himself and accepted his tea, grasping the mug with both hands as he drank, letting it warm him outside as well as in. "Thanks", he offered sincerely, keeping his eyes lowered.

Snape inclined his head in acknowledgment.

When the drinks were finished, and the boy was relaxed, Snape felt it was time they had a talk.

"Any idea what brought that on?", the man asked.

Harry flushed and shook his head.

"Of course not!", Snape drawled, "You have absolutely nothing stressful happening in your life at the moment.", he finished with a quirk of his left eyebrow.

"I guess it's a little bit of everything", Harry shrugged, "I was thinking about what to say to my aunt …..about you and …" he gave another shrug, hoping the man bought it.

"Are you feeling better?", he inquired

"Just really embarrassed ", the boy answered running a hand through his hair.

"Am I allowed to tell Ron and Hermione? About our situation?", Harry chewed on his lip, nervously. He had a feeling that the answer would be 'no' and with probably a sharp put down, but he couldn't not at least ask.

Severus cocked his head to one side as he considered.

On one hand, it would be good for Harry to be able to talk things over with his friends.

Then again, this information could put his friends at risk, not to mention the more people who knew, the more chance of the wrong people finding out.

"At the moment, I have to say no", the professor told him.

"I kinda expected that.", Harry muttered. He was a little disappointed, but at least the man had thought about it instead of just snapping out the answer.

The man grimaced, but felt obliged to offer, "If you need to talk about any of this, you know you can come to me?" he told the boy, and added ,"or my parents, of course" He winced inwardly as he thought about how cold he had sounded.

"So at school everything is going to stay normal?", Harry wanted to check.

"Everything will be the same, except that when you receive detention from any other professor you will also receive one from, and with, me."

"What?!", Harry yelped.

The answer was a smirk at his outrage.

"It is no more than I give any Slytherin student.", the professor told him.

"Really? Even Malfoy?", Harry snorted

"If it was for something I considered worthy of detention, yes. If it was for something minor and I felt a professor had over reacted I would try to have the student serve the detention with me instead, and they would use the time to study or do homework instead of the usual cauldron scrubbing."

"That's not fair!", Harry complained, hurriedly adding "not that I plan on getting detention!"

"I should hope not!", the man remarked. "I you are feeling better?"

The boy nodded, shrugging off his blanket. He was a little too hot now

"I believe there are some essays upstairs awaiting your attention."

"Grampa said I could bring my stuff downstairs?" Harry reminded his parent uncertainly.

"He did.", Snape nodded, agreeing to allow him to do so .

Harry brought down his school things and Snape placed a large jug of iced water on the table. "drink plenty, it will help your concentration", he advised. He paused just before exiting the dining room, "And if you get stuck, give me a shout.", he offered. Maybe he could do this parenting thing?


	5. Chapter 5

_i own none of this, just playin' for funzies. i promise to return all J.K's characters unharmed ._

Severus made his way back into the living room, rubbing a hand over his face. Had he really just offered to help a student with their homework?

And a _Gryffindor _no less! That tea was more potent than he was used to!

He shook out the blanket and draped it over the back of the sofa.

"You all right, Sev?", his mother asked, coming in.

He glanced at her, taking in her dust streaked cheeks, and his fathers beaming smile.

"Do I want to know what you two have been doing?", he asked dryly.

"We were in the loft, looking out some of the old games we had. Thought we could have a family night?", Tobias suggested.

"It would depend on how much work he gets done between now and dinner.", Severus bargained.

"Would you be able to keep an eye on him while I am in the lab?"

"No problem. What are you brewing?", his mother was curious.

"A calming draught. Harry had a mild panic attack yesterday just before we came here. I thought it an isolated incident until he had another one this afternoon.", he raked his fingers through his hair, "I would feel better if he had something on hand to calm him if it happens again." especially if it happens when no one is there to help him 'remember' how to breathe.

He wanted to groan. The list of things he had to do this 'holiday' was growing.

In the dining room, Harry kept rereading the same page, but not taking it in. He went over the event of the afternoon again. How was he supposed to prevent the Snapes finding out about the Dursleys? They couldn't '_just_ _happen_ _to_ _be_ _out_' every time he called, and just how long before the Snapes decided to 'just turn up on the doorstep' after all?

Harry chewed on his fingernail pondering, could he claim they were on holiday? Na too short notice….unless Aunt Marge! They could be all visiting her! He would 'call' later and claim that they had decided ,on the spur of the moment, to go see her and wasn't it a shame that they wouldn't be able to visit after all. He grinned to himself. That was one problem (potentially) solved.

He kept thinking about the professor's suggestion that Harry talked to _him_ about the situation they found themselves in. Frankly, the boy couldn't think of a worse person to talk to, but he did need to talk to someone.

Even if he was allowed to tell his friends, he wondered if maybe he would have decided against doing so. Hermione would be calm and logical, a sounding board. Ron….not so much. He could pretty much guarantee that his friend would flip out and the secret would last about 0.5 seconds before being yelled out as loudly as the red-head was capable of.

He sighed and tried to concentrate on his school work again. God! The History of Magic (as taught by Binns) was dull!

Snape had to admit his mother's potions lab was nice. (Not that wouldn't rather be working in his own,) Just being in the lab preparing to brew, both focused and relaxed him. He moved round familiarising himself with his mother's set up, checked that she had all the necessary ingredients and started. He adored the methodical chopping and grinding of roots, the gentle subtle changes in colour or odour potions graduated through, going from raw ingredients to a cure or aid. So many people depended on potions and he was often frustrated at how few had the patience or inclination to brew them properly. The Granger girl may have been _academically_ top of his class, but she lacked the instinct that a Potion Master required. Most potions were useable even if the ingredients were just a little off, but some were ruined unless some minor adjustments at the base level, something very few of his students grasped! All they had to do was _think_ instead of just mindlessly following the directions. It wasn't a cooking class after all!

Eileen came down to the converted cellar to tell her son that dinner was nearly ready.

"You get your calming draught done?", she smirked, glancing around at the various cauldrons he had simmering away.

He hadn't really realized how carried away he had gotten. He had just started on some of the brewing he would have been doing in preparation for the next term, some for the hospital wing and some antidotes he would probably need in class, especially if there was another student as incompetent as Neville Longbottom!

"I did not mean to do so many", he told Eileen, apologetically.

"No harm done, Sev", she shook her head at him. "Now put those in stasis, and get washed up for dinner. You and Harry are on the dishes tonight!", she added the last with a cheeky grin and went quickly upstairs again.

Severus groaned. Did the golden boy even know _how_ to wash dishes? Well, if not he would be learning tonight! True, the boy did have homework and studying to do, but he should have some household chores to do, too so he wasn't 'free-loading', and he wanted to organise some potions tuition with Harry too, give them something to bond over. He hoped the Dark Lord refrained from Summoning him for the rest of the holiday, as he really did not have the time to answer!

Over the meal, Tobias brought up the topic of games, to see if Harry had any favourites.

"Ah, we didn't really play games", he said apologetically . His cousin preferred watching the television or playing his computer and the few family nights that Aunt Petunia had organised had two key elements; Dudley must win, and No Harry!

"We play exploding snap at school, and my friend tried to teach me wizard chess, but I am not good at that" he confessed. He hoped they would still have a games night even though he would have to be taught how to play everything. Maybe they would think it was too much hassle? He chewed on his bottom lip hoping he had not put his gramps off.

"Well ,we have a few easy games you will pick up in no time", the man grinned.

Harry managed a keen but bashful smile in return, and went back to his dinner, managing to eat a fair amount.

The Dursleys had started their usual 'rationing' of food from the first day of the holidays, and while it was hard not eating his fill while there was plenty of food in front of him, he knew from bitter experience that he would be likely to just throw it back up if he did, and was gently easing his stomach back to being used to regular food. It was going faster this year, thank God.

Both Severus and his mother noted that the boy was eating a little more than he was shuffling around his plate.

When everyone was finished eating, Severus asked Harry if he would rather wash or dry the dishes.

Harry had a flicker of confusion cross his face, as he usually did both, but if he was getting the choice…. "Wash!"

As the confusion passed Harry's face, Snape was about to sharply remind him that he was not here to be pampered, when the boy chose to wash the dishes, and managed to surprise him.

Harry gathered the dishes and started running the water. Seeing his father watching him, he hesitated . "Unless you'd rather wash?" , he offered. Most people preferred washing to drying after all.

Snape shook his head, and grabbed the dish towel. Surprisingly the boy was quick and thorough, all dishes were clean before being put in the dish rack. The man had expected a sloppy effort with Harry having to re-wash most of them. Even the pots were getting well scrubbed.

"You may leave those to soak if you wish.", Snape offered.

"As well to get it all done and out the road in one go.", Harry shrugged. His aunt would not let him leave anything to soak, so he kept scrubbing at a particularly stubborn piece of burned on food.

The professor gave a lazy flick of his wand and finished the job.

Harry glared at his teacher. "I'm sorry if I wasn't going fast enough, sir", he bit out, assuming that was why the man had resorted to magic.

"I assume a 'thank you' would be too much to ask for", the man commented dryly.

" Thank you", Harry overly politely. Honestly, if he had been taking too long surely Snape could have said something rather than just whipping out his wand!

Snape was a little bit put out that the boy hadn't appreciated a little help with the last pot, especially given how much he was looking forward to spending time with his grandparents. He had felt Harry had earned that, but obviously he wanted to spend another ten minutes scrubbing. Well , next time that's exactly what he would get to do!

"All done, lad? That was quick.", Toby smiled as Harry entered the living room.

Harry ducked his head, feeling guilty. He hadn't asked Snape to help him, but what if he was going to get punished for not doing his chores properly? Of was it a test to see if he would own up?

He bit his lip.

"I had help", he admitted quietly, "my….(he could not bring himself to say father, and it was ridiculous to say professor to his parents! ) _Dish_ _dryer_ got impatient and used magic."

Eileen shook her head at her son, standing behind Harry, a mildly amused smirk gracing his normally dour features.

"Sev, I prefer to do most things non-magically!"

"He would have been in there all night scrubbing that pot."

"Can we still play, though?", Harry worried. He hoped they wouldn't punish him for 'cheating' by sending him straight to bed without games.

Severus rolled his eyes. That had been the point of helping after all!

"I want you in bed by half past nine tonight, Harry", his father told him, "but we can play until then"

"Half past nine? Why?", Harry exclaimed. That was only giving them a couple of hours!

"Because I want you up before lunch time tomorrow."

Oh.

"Sev.." Eileen started, but actually, her boy did have a point. In fact she would have probably given Harry an early bedtime herself.

"So, card games or board games?", Toby asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Deciding that monopoly would be too long a game (and complicated!) and discovering that cluedo had a couple of missing pieces, they went with card games.

"Well I for one am ready for a cuppa. Anyone else?", Eileen said after losing her third game in a row.

"Me", declared Toby, frowning at his Hand.

"And me", Severus said concentrating.

"Yes please" Harry said, then added ,"want a hand?"

She smiled at her grandson, "no, I've got it." It was nice that _one_ of them remembered their manners.

Toby won the game as Eileen came back with a tray holding a large tea pot, cups, milk and sugar and a large plate of biscuits.

"Supper time", she announced.

Severus stood up stretching out his back out and checked the time.

"Bed for you after this, mind" he told Harry.

"Yes sir", he obediently replied. He was just about ready to call it a night, even without having a bed time imposed on him.

"And breakfast at half-past eight", the professor went on.

Harry blinked but "yes sir" ed none the less.

What did they want for breakfast? Should he do a full fry up? Porridge?

His aunt only took toast most mornings, would Eileen be the same? He couldn't see either Snape or his grampa eating the same amount as Dudley and uncle Vernon, but he didn't want to not make enough either.

"You all right lad? You look puzzled", Toby commented.

"I just wondered what you had for breakfast?", Harry felt was safe to ask.

"Well, we have cereal, or Sev usually has toast with marmalade, I usually have porridge ", Eileen offered. They were bound to have _something_ the child would eat.

"Cool", Harry grinned drinking his tea, yeah he could make all that no problem.

"Can I have a shower before breakfast?" he asked. After a night normally full of bad dreams he felt sweaty and yucky, a shower helped him wake up and feel fresh, a luxury not often afforded him at the Dursleys.

"If you are up early enough, you may shower", his father allowed. "And maybe we could cut your hair? I do not know how you can see where you are going with your fringe over your eyes!"

"I can see fine sir", he answered. He was wary of letting anyone cut his hair after the way his aunt had butchered it.

For the first time the Potions Master wondered if the boy was deliberately hiding his scar. His mother would recognise it, and she would surely have mentioned to him if she had realized her grandson was famous.

But then, why _would_ he hide it?

Unless it was inflamed! Was the brat having visions and not informing him? Surely he had learned that lesson ?!

He groaned mentally adding occlumency lessons to the ever growing list of things he was going to have to find time for.

Harry finished his tea and said goodnight, surprised (but pleased!) when Eileen pulled him into a hug. He was still getting used to physical attention, and momentarily froze before relaxing against his gran. Toby merely said goodnight back.

Severus watched as his son was hugged by his mother, and was worryingly both relieved and disappointed that the boy did not expect the same from him. Of course the thought of hugging _Harry_ _Potter _was disturbing to say the least, but the thought that his son obviously did not want to hug him was......

He shook his head at himself for his foolishness.

"I will be up in ten minutes to check you are in bed", he told his son, sharply.

Harry nodded and headed up stairs, wondering what he had done to earn that tone.

Eileen and Tobias shared a look, also wondering what the boy had done.

By the time Snape came into Harry's room, the boy was in his pyjamas (long ones tonight but also green and silver. Really, the man was a little _too_ patriotic towards his House!) and in bed nervously waiting on his parent.

Snape entered the room, and Harry immediately tensed, the way he would when his uncle had entered.

"Hold your hair back.", he ordered moving swiftly to the side of the bed.

Harry frowned, but complied, holding his fringe back off his forehead.

The man clinically examined the scar, touching it to see if that caused pain.

"Any visions?", he asked.

Harry paled a little remembering the dream from the previous night. He was reasonably sure it was just a dream, not a vision, but with hindsight he should mentioned it.

Snape's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think it was a vision, sir…" Harry apologised.

It was unnerving when the Potion Master sat on the bed.

"What wasn't?" the man was obviously not happy.

"Last night? It was more just a mix of weird images. I mean at one point I think I _was_ the snake again but I didn't.. you know.. it was different to when I saw mr. Weasley", Harry stopped babbling when the professor tipped his chin up so they were looking at each other.

"Describe", the one worded command was snapped out.

"um it was dark, but I could tell I was close to the ground. There was movement and then.." he swallowed a little but forced himself to continue "..and there was a rabbit…" he stopped hoping the man did not want a graphic description of how it felt.

"Nothing else?", the professor asked. He couldn't help but be glad that it wasn't serious, but he also wanted all visions stopped.

"No sir. If it was anything, I dunno, _real_ I woulda made sure to tell the

Order" he had learned that the hard way.

The black eyes ran over the boy's pale face.

"Would you like some 'Dreamless Sleep' potion to help you sleep tonight?" he offered.

"I had some last night though, your mum.." he mumbled, remembering.

"I will bring some in for you. You cannot have it every night, but when we resume occlumency lessons, you shouldn't need to rely on a potion."

"Thank you, sir."

He couldn't say he wasn't grateful, but he wasn't looking forward to the lessons.

He took the potion in one go, and thanked his father again as he gave back the empty vial.

The potions master watched as the boy quickly succumbed to sleep. He shook his head at the boy, who was still half sitting and wearing his glasses.

Severus gently removed the spectacles, idly glancing through them. Good grief, they were filthy. And scratched, he noted as he cleaned them with his shirt. He should get him new ones, scratch resistant perhaps, and definitely not so similar to James Potters either!

He sighed, and managed to arrange his child so he was actually lying down, and then found himself tucking the boy in before making his way back down stairs.

"Everything all right, Sev?", his father asked.

"Yes. He had a nightmare last night?"

"And a migraine!", Toby nodded

"He was fine after he threw up and had a couple of potions", Eileen said, downplaying how worried she had been the night before.

"Told you he'd had a rough night, and deserved a lie in today.", Toby put in quietly.

Severus declined to comment.

He went to bed shortly after his parents, on a whim he checked on his son on the way.

The boy had barely moved, and was still fast asleep.

There was an owl sitting in the window sill, looking hurt that no one had let him in.

Drawing his wand, just in case, Severus opened the window. The little owl hopped onto his arm holding out the leg with the note tied to it.

He checked for curses, then took the short note.

He wondered , if his son had been awake, would he have sent the owl back with a note of his own, despite having been told not to correspond without the letter being checked in case he gave out information the wrong hands could make use of.

He made sure the visiting owl had food and water before sending it off on its way, and checked Hedwig's supplies while he was there. He was glad to see the boy's pet was well cared for, clean cage fresh food and water by the look of it. He left the note on the bedside table, wondering if Harry would even tell him about it, and went to his own bed.

Harry woke up just after half past seven, after a blessedly nightmare-free sleep. He grabbed his glasses and headed for his shower. Today he chose a t-shirt (red) and dark blue jeans. Carefully arranging his hair again aver that damned scar and pulled on socks and trainers.

He made his way downstairs, glad that he was the first one there, and started getting the breakfasts ready. Porridge for his gran and plenty of toast, enough for everyone. He wasn't sure what his grandfather would like, so he put out a selection of cereals, and poured a jug of milk, setting it out in the middle of the table. He had both tea and coffee in pots on the table when Eileen came down.

"'Morning Harry", she greeted

"'morning" he beamed back, "Do you want tea or coffee? Or just porridge just now?"

"Porridge, but you don't have to.." she started as the boy started serving it up

"Morning" Toby greeted. "what's all this?" he asked with a grin.

"What would you like?", Harry asked, wondering what 'all this' was.

"Cereal for me, lad. I can do that." he said.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Tea thanks"

As Harry turned to pour the tea, his grandparents exchanged a confused look, smiling again when he came over.

"Did I make enough toast for everyone?", Harry worried.

Last to arrive, Severus stood at the kitchen door for a moment, taking in the table, set up with butter, marmalade, jam, knives, the cereals, milk, sugar, plates. He could smell the freshly made coffee.

"Did you open a bed-and-breakfast?", he asked his parents with a smirk.

"Harry made breakfast this morning. This is all his work", Toby said, nodding at the suddenly shy teen.

"Uh Coffee, sir?", he offered. How could he still be so unnerved by the man just being in the same room?

The man nodded, adding a "thank you"

Severus took a slice of toast, thickly spreading the butter and marmalade on.

"Well, lad, sit down and have yours.", Tobias chuckled as the boy hovered.

"I don't tend to eat breakfast…", Harry shrugged

Snape frowned. That was a lie.

"You normally eat breakfast during the school year.", he commented.

"Well, at …home I don't usually eat breakfast" Harry amended.

"Just a slice of toast? You made it after all", Eileen coaxed.

Giving in, Harry sat down, and helped himself to some toast, and spread a little butter on. He hesitated. Should he try marmalade? What if he took it and didn't like it?

He cut his toast in half and put some of the orange jelly-like preserve onto one and took a bite.

It was weird, both sweet and tart. He wasn't sure if he liked it, but he didn't hate it. He glanced at the bemused looks of the adults. "I never tried it before", he explained.

After everyone had finished, Harry started to gather up the dishes to wash up, but his grampa stopped him. "It's all right, lad, I'll get those.", he told him.

"I don't mind", Harry assured the man.

"You made the meal, we'll get the dishes", Eileen told him.

"If you're sure?", Harry double checked.

"Very!" she said mock seriously, "Now scoot!"

"You working in the lab today?", Eileen asked her son.

"Perhaps later. I need to go out for some things first though.", he turned to his son, "And I would like you to join me, Harry."

"In the lab?", Harry frowned.

The man took a breath, "No. I need some ingredients, and you need decent glasses. We can get both today."

Ten minutes later father and son were again under a strong glamour charm (as poly juice potion would change Harry's eyesight) and sitting in Tobias's car.

Harry was nervous. Did the man even know how to drive?

He must or his father wouldn't have just handed over the car keys!

Unless he had been confunded ? Impurised?

Harry checked his seatbelt again.

Severus was fixing the mirror and adjusting his seat.

"You can relax, I _do_ know how to drive", he drawled.

Snape looked just different enough that it was strange to hear his sarcastic remarks coming from him.

He had given himself blue eyes, like his fathers, and lengthened his hair. He was wearing black jeans and a long sleeved dark purple shirt.

Harry kept checking his new appearance in the mirror.

"How long will the charm last?", he asked, loving the lack of scar marring his forehead, though it was disconcerting to have blue eyes. He was fairly sure he looked closer to thirteen than nearly sixteen, but he could live with it.

"It will last until I lift it.", Snape told him, starting the car.

"But how long? I mean there must be a reason people use poly juice as a disguise instead of a glamour?" he wondered if he could keep his scar hidden under a glamour permanently.

It was a good point, and since he would rather not drive in silence.. "Poly juice potion is a complicated potion to make, and of course you need to be altering your appearance to become someone else . The good things about the potion are it makes you _completely _become the person you are impersonating, like our good _friend_ Barty Crouch junior became an exact copy of Auror Moody, down to his missing eye and leg, a glamour charm could not have achieved that. The charm can alter little things, the length and colour of hair, eye colour and some extremely complex ones change gender, those _do_ have a limit on how long they last. The simpler the better, and stronger."

"How come Barty Crouch sounded just like mad… erm Auror Moody though?", he and Ron sounded just like themselves when they were 'being' Crabbe and Goyle.

Snape smirked. "The potion makes you into an _exact_ _copy_, that includes vocal chords and eyesight, which is why I went with just a glamour for you today."

"Has P.J. potion changed in the last couple of years? Or did it always change voices?", Harry pestered. Had Hermione made it wrong? Could they _all_ have ended up in the hospital wing in second year?

"I think you and I are long over due to have a chat about how much you know about that particular potion.", Snape told him, softly.

Harry gulped and turned his attention to looking out of the window.

"I was just making conversation.", he mumbled.

"And I look forward to continuing it, but for now, we are supposed to be muggles", the man smirked. He had a sneaking suspicion who had made that potion, and when, but he was now curious as to why. He was in no hurry. He was sure Harry would manage to get himself into trouble at some point and want to bargain his way out of it. He would find out then.

"First, I believe we shall get your eyes tested, then we can collect my supplies.", he said, briskly walking up the street.

Harry rolled his eyes, and jogged to catch up.

They were lucky, the first optician they tried had an appointment straight away.

"Okay, young man, just this way", the assistant smiled, showing Harry into the room.

Harry followed nervously.

"When was you last eye test?", she asked

"Uh I dunno. Sorry", he said.

"Oh well, I can just ask your dad, I'll be back in a sec. Take a seat.", she directed

"He won't know either", Harry blurted. At her confused look, he added, "I just moved in with him"

She nodded sympathetically, "I see. Not to worry, we will get you sorted out now."

The test took almost an hour, and then they went back into the waiting room so Harry could pick out his new frames. He was finding it hard to see through his glasses now he knew how things were meant to look.

"If you wanted to try contact lenses we could get that sorted out today too?", she told them "and your glasses should be ready in just over an hour"

"I don't think I fancy contacts, the idea of sticking something in my eye…?"Harry shook his head, smiling even as he screwed up his face at the thought.

The assistant laughed "I hear that so often, and most people do decide to

come back in for a trial. And seriously, they are really comfortable."

Snape waited patiently as the girl collected various frames for Harry to try on, to see which he felt comfortable with and which suited him.

Finally they agreed on thin silver wire frames and the man paid.

"Thank you", Harry said. He couldn't wait until the hour was up and he could wear his new glasses.

"What time do we need to be back at? I forgot to check", he asked. He didn't have a watch since he went in the lake in the tri wizard tournament. Every so often he missed it.

"We do not need to pick them up precisely on time. I hardly think they will give your new glasses away if we are late. Now, I wish to purchase some supplies at the apothecary."

"How long will that take?" he couldn't help but ask. What if the shop was closed when they came back?

"It will take as long as it takes."

Harry gave a small growl of frustration. He wanted to see _now_!

Seeing the glare his father directed at him, he reigned it in. he had waited this long he supposed, but it didn't make it easier.

After eating lunch, and spending a ridiculously (to Harry) long time in various apothecaries, they were laden with packages of varying shapes and weights, it was _finally_ time to pick up the new glasses before heading back home.

Snape could not believe that anyone could be so excited over spectacles. The boy's prescription could not have changed that much. He wondered if the boy had developed a crush on the girl serving them.

"There you are, much better, right?", the assistant asked.

"Wow!" Harry managed. Much better than he had thought.

"I trust those are to you liking?", Snape asked dryly.

"Yeah! Everything's so clear!", Harry said, looking around to see everything he possibly could.

"Well the prescription was well out of date, so you may get headaches until you adjust to the new one.", she told him.

They thanked her again and left.

Harry walked slowly, turning round constantly to see as much as he possibly could, then had to catch up with Snape, just to start again.

Snape turned around to (again!) tell the boy to keep up, only to see his son being pinned to a wall by a walrus of a man.

"I would prefer you to return my son to me in one piece", he said, much more calmly than he felt.

Harry's eyes gratefully met his fathers.

The hulk of a man frowned, not letting go of the boy.

"Your son?", he repeated glaring at the boy.

Harry nodded.

"Your _brat_ walked into me!", the man accused

"And did you give him the chance to apologise before attempting to throttle him?", Snape replied coolly.

"He needs some manners knocked into him.", the man went on, giving the boy a shake.

"His manners are not your concern. Release my son, now!"

Obviously wishing he could cuff the boy who had reminded him so much of his nephew, Vernon Dursley, wisely, did as he was told.

Harry quickly stood by his father who put his arm around his shoulders and together they made their way to the car.

"Are you all right?", Snape asked, wishing he had just hexed the stranger.

"Yeah. 'm fine.", Harry answered, quietly, looking out the window.

He couldn't believe he had walked into Vernon Bloody Dursley! Of all people to have bumped into!

The man watched his son, wondering if he was traumatised by being manhandled like that.

Who did that man think he was?

Part of him was proud that Harry hadn't taken a panic attack, but then, the boy was usually targeted by wizards trying to kill him, a muggle was probably no real threat.

Seeing his boy seized like that had momentarily terrified _him_ though. Lily would never forgive him if anything happened to her son on his watch.

Harry leaned his head against the side window, wondering if the professor was going to tell him off for letting his guard down.

"I did say 'sorry' y' know", he mumbled.

It was important to him that Snape knew that.

"Even if you had not, you did not deserve to be abused by him", the man commented mildly.

Harry gave a bark of laughter. "Abused?" he repeated , turning to look at his father.

"That wasn't _abuse_!" That was remarkably restrained by Uncle Vernon's standards, especially when dealing with his nephew!

The professor raised an eyebrow. "The man was using his sheer bulk to intimidate you and, I am sure, was ready to hit you. That is abuse"

Harry frowned. "But you told me that your dad might hit me?"

The professor rolled his eyes. "There is a world of difference between a swat on your backside for disobedience and being punched in the face for accidentally walking into a stranger!" Really! Had the boy thought Tobias was a violent, abusive man?

"Has my father _ever_ given you the impression that he was about to lay into you?", Snape asked, knowing the answer would be 'no'.

"Well, no. But.."

"But?", Snape glared.

Oh this was awkward.

"During the occlumency lessons? Your memories of your dad weren't that great.", the boy mumbled.

"Did you see my father in my memories?", the professor spoke quietly, yet with a slightly amused lilt to his voice.

"I thought I had", Harry answered. Though come to think of it, he had just assumed at the time that the people arguing were his professor's parents. Eileen and Tobias were nice and he wasn't sure that they even looked like the memory of them.

Snape smirked.

"So who was the man shouting?", Harry asked, curious.

His father scowled and Harry immediately wished he hadn't mentioned it.

"My mother's family were not happy with her for marrying a muggle and 'polluting' the pure-blood line of the Princes. We have not been in touch with that side of the family in a long time.", the man answered.

Harry felt there was more to it, but decided he didn't need to know.

What was it with wizards and their blood status anyway?

He spent the drive home gazing out the window.

"New glasses, Harry?", Eileen commented, smiling. They suited the boy better than the thick black ones.

Harry beamed at her. "Yeah! They're great!" he did a passable impression of his earlier enthusiasm, but his father could tell it was an act. He supposed being assaulted had somewhat dampened the otherwise pleasant day out.

"I wish to place a couple of charms on them", Severus told the boy, holding out his hand.

"Why?", Harry asked, handing them over.

The man muttered a couple of charms, waving his wand over the frames and gave them back before answering.

"You should find it nearly impossible to scratch or break those now"

Harry put them on hesitantly, hoping he could still see as clearly. "Nearly?", he questioned.

Snape snorted. "Anyone else, I would have just said 'impossible' , you, however, will probably manage, so yes, _nearly _impossible_."_

_--------------------_

_so that was chapter 5_

_a little bit later than it was supposed to be posted, sorry about that._

_(grrr broken modem and delivery people who took two weeks to deliver the new one!!!)_

_thank you once again to everyone who has reviewed, p.m'd and added this story to their alerts._

_hope it was long enough, hugs all : )_


	6. Chapter 6

Harry reluctantly returned to his homework. He read over his re-hashed essay, feeling a little guilty at just having copied the previous years work (and adding some Hermione inspired additions) rather than making a real effort.

Then again, if the teacher couldn't be bothered to give the students a different assignment he deserved to get exactly the same essay to read again.

He decided the next assignment to do was his Charms essay, after first skimming through all his charms books for information on glamours. He was going to have to ask Hermione about those, he figured, finding nothing.

Snape had cancelled the glamours on them both before they re entered the house, to Harry's mild annoyance.

He thought back to the shopping trip. He hadn't realised how many wizard shops could be found in the muggle world. He had been surprised when Snape had taken him into seemingly normal (_Muggle_!) shops only to enter another store via a password or secret door which muggles couldn't see and find himself in small (apparently very select) stores where the man bought his various goods.

He couldn't wait to tell Hermione about that!

He straightened his glasses, again marvelling how clear everything was. He hadn't realised just how bad his eyesight had been until he was shown how things were supposed to look, and felt an awkward squirm. His aunt and uncle had always told him how expensive new glasses were which was why he'd had to use tape to fix up his old ones whenever they broke, until Hermione had taught him the reparo charm at least.

Snape had already spent a lot of money on him and he felt guilty that he hadn't even offered to pay for the glasses.

And running into Vernon! How bad was his luck?

There had been a moment he was sure the man knew it was his nephew he had a grip on, and had frozen.

He had never been so happy to see Snape than at that moment!

It wasn't often someone stood up his uncle, and he closed his eyes to savour the disbelief which crossed the bully's face.

Fancy _Snape_ sticking up for Harry! The boy would have put money _against_ that ever happening!

But then, wasn't that what a parent did for their child?

He briefly wondered how his life would have been if he had grown up with his father and grandparents, then growled at himself. It wasn't _that_ long ago he had been hoping to move in with Sirius, and thinking about the Snapes as his family felt like he was betraying his parents and Godfather.

But then, his mother must have wanted him to know his other family. Why else would she have left the information for Snape?

He wondered what she had given him to prove he was a father.

Rather than follow that train of thought, Harry started on his Charms essay.

Severus returned to the lab to properly store the new supplies and to continue with his brewing. He had purchased enough replacement ingredients for his mother's stores and for himself to continue his brewing for the school's stores. He smirked to himself, remembering Harry's long-suffering looks as he was dragged to various stores to collect his different supplies. The boy must have gotten his patience (or, rather, the lack of same) from his mother.

He knew a lot of people did not think that he had much in the way of patience, but given that some potions took hours to brew, or even weeks, it was a virtue he had in spades. (Maybe not so much with people though!)

He was growing annoyed with himself for not just cursing that obnoxious muggle. He had enjoyed the day out with his son, and it had been a complete success until that moment.

Well _almost_ a complete success. The boy had been acting more like a five year old than a nearly sixteen year old, and Severus had been getting irritated with him, but even he would not have treated the child the way a complete stranger had dared too!

And he had to confess, it had been easier to think of Harry as his son when he didn't look like Potter.

He idly wondered what the boy would have looked like before his appearance had been altered. He wondered how Lily had managed that, and more to the point, if he could undo it permanently.

Eileen came into the lab, watching him for a few moments before speaking.

"Did you have an argument?"

"Excuse me?" he finished stirring before turning around to face her.

"When the two of you were out, did you have a row?" she repeated.

Severus frowned, "No. Why?"

"Harry's been quiet since he came back." she commented

He sighed.

"It was actually a really good trip. We got his eyes tested…" He trailed off, frowning,

"How often should he be getting his eyes tested?" he wondered out loud.

Eileen shook her head, not having a clue about muggle eye care. "Why?"

Severus was tapping one long finger against his lips thoughtfully.

"He couldn't tell the optician when his last eye test had been, and apparently his prescription has changed quite a lot, so it must have been a while ago…"

"Maybe it was last year, but he couldn't remember the exact date?" Eileen suggested.

"Hmmm", it _was_ possible.

"Anyway, we had a light lunch, which, yes he ate all of, and I dragged him into a couple of 'new age' shops. I may have visited a couple more than we strictly needed to." he confessed with a smirk. It had been amusing to watch Harry _try_ to be patient when all he wanted to do was go get his new glasses.

"Anyway, we picked up his glasses and were heading home….I took my eyes off him for two minutes, and some ignorant _muggle_ had _my_ son pinned half way up a wall ready to punch him!" Severus growled, frustrated at having allowed the incident to happen.

"Do you blame Harry?" Eileen questioned, softly.

"Blame…? Of course not." he was genuinely confused.

Damn it! He should have protected his son! that's what parents did!

He focussed on his brewing, and Eileen left him to it.

Whenever her boy was upset or anxious brewing calmed him down.

"Have you any essays for me to check over yet?" Severus asked his son over dinner.

"Just 'history of magic'", Harry answered, not looking into his father's eyes. "And I got started on my Charms assignment."

The dark man nodded.

"Can we play cards again tonight?" Harry asked, turning to his grandfather.

Tobias grinned, agreeing immediately.

Severus frowned. The boy had done hardly any work today!

But he found himself also agreeing, "On condition that we have a potions tutorial tomorrow."

Harry's smile fell. A day of Potions?

Just after dinner, an owl flew through the window and landed on the Potion Master's arm.

He took the note, quickly read it and sent his reply.

"I have to attend a meeting tonight. I do not know how late it will go on, can you make sure Harry is in bed by half-past nine?", he asked his father.

Harry turned quickly. A meeting? The order? Or ….?

"Meeting?" he repeated, not sure how to ask 'who with?'

Understanding the unspoken worry, Snape said "The Order"

Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"Can I come?" the boy inquired, hopefully.

Snape sneered, mildly, "I do not believe _you_ are a member."

The boy scowled. _Sirius_ had been for letting him join the organisation!

"I'd join if they let me", he muttered.

His father glared.

"Any way, I just meant I could come to headquarters, maybe see Remus?"

Snape pursed his lips.

Harry gnawed his bottom lip.

"I expect you to be asleep by the time I get back", he told the boy sharply.

The man swiftly made his way to his room to change into his robes.

_Of course the boy didn't want to speak to his __father__!_

_Why would he when he had the damned werewolf!_

Severus had thought that his son would have started to trust him by now, and was hurt by the teen's request to see the other man.

_He_ _has_ _known_ _me_ _longer_! The professor fumed.

_He calls my parents 'gran' and 'gramps' and he's only known them 5 minutes, yet I am still __professor__ or __sir__. _

He conveniently forgot that he had often _wanted_ the teen to call him 'sir' or 'professor.'

Before leaving in a swirl of robes, Snape reminded Harry of his bedtime.

Harry stared after his father, a little bewildered. Had he really annoyed him that much?

Seeing the hurt etched on his grandson's face, Tobias tried to cheer the boy up.

"How about we get the dishes washed and then get the cards out?" he asked with a grin.

Harry smiled back. "And, if we 'forget' about bed time? I won't tell if you don't", he tried.

It earned him a chuckle, but no agreement.

It was late by the time Dumbledore finally declared the meeting over. Severus couldn't believe that it had taken so long to discuss nothing!

There had been no Death Eater activity, the Dark Lord was presumed to be overseas but there was no _actual_ news.

The man was getting gradually more frustrated. Every time he was about to take his leave, the headmaster added 'just one more thing'

And as if that wasn't bad enough, after the meeting had reached its conclusion, Molly Weasley started taking orders for tea and coffee, and then just as he had made it into the hall, he _still_ couldn't escape! The bloody werewolf decided they 'needed to have a chat!'

The headmaster had told him of Harry's newly discovered family and he wanted to know that Harry was doing okay.

At least the wolf had the sense to not just come out with 'I hear Harry Potter is really your son, how is he?'

As soon as Lupin asked how Severus was getting on with his 'delicate new potion,' he knew his former colleague was not talking about the wolfs bane improvements he was attempting, and ushered him into the un-used lounge.

Why they held the meetings in the kitchen instead of the sitting room was beyond him.

After casting a privacy charm (or three) the professor answered, "The boy is fine."

Remus smiled at the prickly man.

"I believe you, Severus, but let us remember that you and Harry have not gotten on well in the past, he has just lost his Godfather, and been told that his father is not the man he thought he was, but is in fact you, I mean no offence." he held up his hands "Then, he is uprooted from the only home he has known, moved in with you and your parents, who he does not know… I think he probably would like someone to talk to", Lupin finished.

Severus remained stoic, unwilling to concede the point.

"I have told Harry he is more than welcome to talk to me if he wishes", he stated in a low voice.

Lupin actually laughed at that!

Snape scowled.

"Severus, you are probably the last person he wants to talk to about this, again I mean not to cause offence, it is simply that you are too involved. I am a bystander, neutral… And he knows I am more likely to talk about James and Sirius." he added the last sadly.

Not too happy about it, Snape did see the logic, and agreed.

"I will have a port key arranged", he snapped, cancelling the charms and leaving without saying 'goodbye' to anyone. Remus rejoined the others, nodding to Albus to let him know he had managed to talk to Severus.

After a short debate with himself, Snape decided to spend the night at his parents home, as his new supplies were still there and he wanted to start with the boys Potions lessons early.

How his son could be such a disaster in a subject both his parents were so gifted in was a mystery, but one he was going to solve (and fix!)

The only light still on when he arrived 'home' was the hall one, letting him know that everyone was already in bed, and that his parents had been expecting him to come back. He smiled to himself as he locked the front door, switched off the light and quietly made his way upstairs under the soft glow of a 'lumos'.

He had planned on going straight to bed, but paused outside his son's room, looking in on the figure on the bed.

It seemed Harry had been having a restless sleep so far, the covers were mostly spilled on the floor, all twisted. Harry gave a soft moan, turning in his sleep, and Snape went over wondering if he was receiving a vision. The boy gave a soft 'huph' as he turned again, and the man brushed the fringe away from the scar to see if it was inflamed.

It looked normal.

The boy nudged the hand and Snape found himself combing his fingers through the child's hair. Harry pushed his head closer to the gentle touch, like a cat demanding attention. It seemed to settle him, his breathing evening out, and his face relaxing. Severus kept the soothing motion up until he was sure his son had fallen into a more restful sleep before sorting out the covers, detangling them and re covering the sleeping child.

For the second time, he was aware he had tucked Harry Potter in.

It was ridiculous, but part of him mourned all the nights he hadn't been there to do that for his son.

Sleep eluded Severus; for a long time he lay staring at the ceiling thinking about how life would have been different if he had known Lily had been carrying his child.

He knew Lily had made the right choice, not to tell him about his child and, hard as it was to admit even now, to stay with Potter. All he could have offered them was death, and perhaps not even a swift one. As it was, his 'fellow' Death Eaters were convinced that his parents were dead, and that lie kept them safe.

The next day found Harry had made breakfast of porridge again, a huge pile of toast with butter and marmalade set out and tea and coffee ready to be poured.

"Thank you, Harry." Tobias smiled, "But you really don't have to do this."

The boy shrugged. He didn't mind making breakfast for his grandparents; at least they acknowledged it and thanked him.

He took a slice of thickly buttered toast and a cup of tea for himself, deciding against marmalade.

He glanced up when his father entered the room, wearing black trousers and long sleeved shirt.

The man poured himself a cup of black coffee, downing almost half the nearly scalding liquid in one go and topped up his cup. He sat down and helped himself to toast, being generous with the butter and marmalade.

Harry got the impression that the professor was in a bad mood and briefly wondered if it was because he had to spend the day in the potions lab with him.

He hoped Snape had changed his mind about the lesson, as he could think of nothing worse than being shut in a room with a grumpy Potions Master!

"Are you going to thank Harry for breakfast?" Eileen prompted, not intimidated by her son's surliness.

Harry kept his head down, paying more attention to his meal than it needed. He would rather the man did not notice him, and staying quiet had sometimes kept Vernon's attention off him; he hoped the same strategy would work here, even if it hadn't worked in Potions class.

"Thank you, Harry." Snape was perfectly polite.

"No problem." Harry assured him, quickly.

"I assume making breakfast was your job at your Aunt's?" Eileen asked, taking a sip of her own coffee (milk and 2 sugars)

"Yeah, only it was a fry up for them most mornings, bacon, eggs, sausages, mushrooms the works!", Harry gave a laugh, "This is easy, just porridge and toast."

"A fry up? _Every_ morning?" Tobias repeated, incredulous. He liked a fry- up as much as the next person, but once a week was enough, and even then, most his Sunday treat was grilled rather than fried.

"Yeah, for Uncle Vernon and Dudley anyway. My Aunt usually had toast or porridge and orange juice."

Eileen frowned.

"Yet you didn't eat breakfast? After making it for the rest of the family?" she queried.

"I didn't feel hungry in the mornings." Harry shrugged. The truth was, while The Family were eating, Harry had their beds to make, then the dishes to wash before having to run to school (or starting his chores during the holidays.) He didn't have time to eat breakfast, and got used to not eating in the mornings. He tried to make up for it by sneaking extra food when he was making dinner.

After breakfast, Harry offered to wash up, but again his grandfather refused to let him, waving him through to the living room.

"You will want to wear robes in the Lab.", Snape directed, shortly.

Harry muttered a "Yes sir", and headed upstairs.

He really did not want to work in the lab, but hurriedly pulled on a set of his older school robes over his clothes and made his way quickly back down the stairs. It was never a good idea to keep Snape waiting, and the mood the man was in today, it would be suicidal!

Snape glanced at the boy as he reappeared, wearing….school robes?

He pursed his lips.

Were the robes _he_ had purchased not good enough?

Before he could remark on that, however, Eileen asked if he didn't have others he could wear.

"Yeah, but they are new, and I don't want to ruin them." he answered.

Snape rolled his eyes. Surely the boy knew robes had protective charms woven into them specifically to repel potions and most potions spillages? That was _why_ he was wearing them after all.

No matter. The robes he was wearing would do, they fit after all, and there was no point in wasting time getting him to change. And he had to admit to being pleased that the boy did not want to risk ruining the clothes he had bought. He decided to strengthen the charms the robes, so that even Neville Longbottom would have problems destroying them!

He kept his own robes in the lab, as his parents lived in a muggle neighbourhood and he wasn't sure when they would have visitors and he did not need them to have to deal with awkward conversations about their cross-dressing son!

Just as they were about to go into the cellar, alarms started sounding. Harry jumped, and looked around, wondering where the noise was coming from. Snape had his wand in his hand as he moved to the front door, casting various charms to reveal the wizard(s?) who had entered the secure area he had set around the house. Eileen moved swiftly in front of Harry, wand also drawn. Toby, like Harry, was unsure what to do, but stood behind the boy, a hand on his shoulder. Harry stepped back into his grandfather, feeling a little safer.

The alarms were suddenly silenced, and Snape yanked the door open with a growl, and hauled in Remus Lupin.

"Did I not say I would organise a port key?" the Potions Master snarled.

Eileen lowered her wand, but did not slip it back up her sleeve. Her son may know this man, but she didn't and was not about to risk her grandchild.

"Sev?" Tobias prompted to remind his son they were awaiting introductions.

"Mother, father, this is Remus Lupin, Lupin my parents, Tobias and Eileen." with a slight smirk, he added, "and I believe you know my son, Harry"

Harry felt awkward. Would Remus still want anything to do with him even though he wasn't really James's son after all?

Harry hadn't really seen, or spoken to Remus since the man had stopped him following Sirius through the Veil. Harry had all but demanded to see the were-wolf just yesterday, but now that he was here, the boy was nervous.

"Lupin wanted to check up on Harry," Snape explained, biting each word out, "I told him _last_ _night_ that I would organise something, let you know to expect a visitor and make sure we had nothing else planned for that day. I assume I was taking too long?" he inquired, in a low hiss.

Harry was glad not to be on the receiving end of the man's tirade, and he assumed that the dreaded potions lesson was off for today. He wondered if perhaps Remus asking to come visit him had been the reason for Snape's ill temper that morning.

"I apologise for turning up out of the blue," Remus told the Snapes in a soft voice, "I was given a port-key by Albus Dumbledore, and I assumed he had arranged things with you."

Snape snorted.

Harry stayed by his grandparents, chewing on his bottom lip. Remus had _wanted_ to check up on him? Even knowing who his parents really were?

He felt a small smile steal across his lips.

"I can see Harry is fine, and we can easily rearrange my visit if now is inconvenient?" Remus continued, amiably.

Harry glanced over at his father, hoping he would let the former professor stay for a visit. After all the man was here _now_, and potions could be brewed anytime.

He hadn't been aware of chewing his lip until Eileen peeled it out from between his teeth with her thumb. He gave an apologetic shrug, still watching the face off.

The cheek of the were-wolf! Standing there making it look like he, Severus, was the unreasonable man in this situation! The former professor was just standing there waiting on Snape's decision, which he would probably gently agree with, somehow making himself look good and Severus would be portrayed as the 'baddie'. He was tempted to demand that the wolf leave, just to make the point that he was in charge, but he was not really in the right frame of mind to work on potions with a teenager who would likely need 100% of his attention so he didn't blow up the house.

But then again, he had planned to spend the day in the lab with his son and felt irritated that those plans were on hold.

After a moment, Remus made the decision for him.

"I would like it if we could arrange another time for a visit?" he suggested.

"That would be acceptable", Snape grudgingly agreed.

"And Harry?" Remus smiled, "Ron is getting impatient on your reply."

Harry frowned.

"Reply? To what?" he questioned, puzzled.

It was Remus' turn to look confused. Had Severus been withholding Harry's mail?

Or had the owl been intercepted?

"Ron owled you a couple of days ago." Lupin told the boy.

Snape regarded the two. Had Harry not read his letter? He had wondered if he had secretly answered it despite being told his correspondence would have to be checked by him.

"A letter was delivered to you while you were asleep so I left it on your bedside table." Snape informed his son.

Harry grinned. Ron had written to him? He was about to dash up to his room to fetch it, when Snape handed it to him, having summoned it.

Eagerly, Harry opened the note and read it quickly.

"I can take your reply back with me if you want." Remus offered.

"Uh…" Harry hesitated, glancing at his father.

"Ron was asking if I can go to the 'burrow' at the end of the holidays?" he asked, sure the answer would be 'no'

Snape shook his head.

"You may write to Mr Weasley and let him know you are staying with other relatives this year, and you will see him on the train at the start of term."

Harry sighed, but wrote the note. Ron would probably assume he was with the Dursleys staying with Aunt Marge.

Before sending it, Snape checked it. There was no sign of a code or any clues to who Harry was staying with, so he allowed Remus to take it.

The were-wolf again apologised for intruding, and took his leave.

Harry stared after the man for a moment before being reminded he had a potions lesson in the cellar to get to.

Like a man being led to his execution, Harry reluctantly followed his father down to the potions lab.

_Ok, I wasn't sure about this one so it's been on the laptop for ages while I tweaked it and guess what?_

_Yup, still not sure I like it! (Chapter 5 wrote itself and I hoped no. 6 would be that easy, but no. anyway, it's up now, for better or worse x)_

_It has been a long time in coming and I could probably spend another year on it and not like it so it's now or never._

_I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed (especially recently despite the lack of new material) also to everyone still reading and alerting a huge Thank You._

_Hope it was worth the wait._

_x_


End file.
